Whereas traditional watch faces are only viewed for a few seconds to ascertain the time, smartwatches introduce the problem of arm discomfort from prolonged interactions with the watch face. Prior (or “traditional”) wristbands place the watch face on the posterior (or sometimes anterior) surface of the wrist with the vertical axis of the watch face perpendicular to the length of the forearm; this requires pronation (or supination) of the wrist and requires substantial medial rotation of the shoulder in order to align the vertical axis of the watch face with a natural line of sight for viewing and interactions with the device. Further, the traditional placement of the watch face on the posterior surface of the wrist leaves the watch face out of a natural line of sight during many common activities such as writing, holding a steering wheel and using a mobile phone for activities such as texting, gaming, browsing and most uses other than holding it up to the ear.